


Sweet Dreams, My Love [LadyNoir]

by ultimate_uke



Series: Cold Hearts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, happens after they fight hawkmoth, hawkmoth stepped on a bug, owwie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_uke/pseuds/ultimate_uke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug doesn't remember why and how she got on a rooftop, laying down beside Chat.</p><p>"Is it midight?"</p><p>Chat held back a tear.</p><p>"It is, m'lady."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, My Love [LadyNoir]

**

 

**「Ladybug」**

 

"Chat?" I said, looking up to the sturdy man beside me. "It's kind of dark and cold... Is it still midnight?"

I notice him gulp and then forced out a smile. "It is, m'lady."

I remember we were fighting Hawkmoth just a few hours before, but I can't seem to recall what happened next. All I know is that I'm lying on a rooftop, with Chat at my side, also lying down.

"The stars sure are pretty."

"But not as pretty as you, bugaboo."

"Chaton, do you remember when we first met-"

"Ladybug, no." he warned. It was rare of him to call me by my real -heroine- name. "Don't you dare start."

I giggled at the tone he just used at me. It was a first, and probably will be the last. "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "...what for?"

"For always being there for me, for being my kitty――"

"My lady, no..." he whimpered.

"For making memories with me I surely won't forget-"

"No... Ladybug..." I can hear him cry at my side. He turns to look at me with eyes wet with tears. Chat then buries his head in my neck.

I smiled, looking at the sky. "For being my partner. Thank you for all of them, I absolutely won't forget about any of this."

Chat continued to cry on my neck, making my left side feel cold. I giggle once again. "You know what, let's just sleep. I feel tired."

The black cat on top of me hugged me tight for a few seconds before letting go and sit straight back up. "Yes, we should sleep."

I couldn't read his face. Must be because I was feeling a bit dizzier than ever. Moments later, he slowly lies back down next to me.

I just stared at him as he said words I couldn't hear anymore.

I closed my eyes, knowing that I'll never open them again.

I can feel Chat close to me and that's what matters most to me now.

I slightly touch my legs and arms, over the parts with the broken ~~or crushed~~ bones that'll never heal.

I gripped Chat's hand as I let darkness slowly envelop me, and felt myself walk to a light ~~I should't be seeing.~~

 

* * *

 

**「Chat Noir」**

 

"Chat?" I heard her whisper. "It's kind of dark and cold... Is it still midnight?"

I gulped, holding back tears as I faked out a smile. "It is, m'lady."

We were fighting Hawkmoth just a few hours before. I couldn't believe my eyes as my lady took a strong blow for me, hitting her straight in the stomach. She flew backwards with great force and accidentally hit her head on a sturdy wall then passed out. I managed to defeat him alone, and got injured here and there. But not as much as my lady's.

I blamed myself for not receiving the blow. I know she was selfless, but not this far.

I almost let my emotions control me as she asked if it was midnight. The thing is, It's morning right now.

"The stars sure are pretty." I know she was lying. I'm sure she said that just because I said it was still nighttime. Guilt was rising inside me.

"But not as pretty as you, bugaboo." I smiled in sadness as I compliment her one last time.

"Chaton, do you remember when we first met-" I cut her off, not wanting to remember about them now. Not when I know she's leaving.

"Ladybug, no." I said in a stern voice. It was rare for me to call her name but it didn't matter now, did it? "Don't you dare start."

She giggled, even though it surely hurts. "Thank you."

I raised an eyebrow, not sure of what she meant. ~~I should be the one thanking her.~~ "...what for?"

"For always being there for me, for being my kitty-"

"My lady, no..." a tear fell down on my cheek.

"For making memories with me I surely won't forget-"

"No... Ladybug..." I couldn't hide it any longer. She was going to leave. I cried and buried my face in her neck, inhaling her scent I surely will miss.

She wasn't moving. From what it seems to me, she didn't feel pain. But the sight of her lying down was breaking my heart.

"For being my partner. Thank you for all of them, I absolutely won't forget about any of this."

I continued to cry as I felt her giggle. "You know what, let's just sleep. I feel tired."

I hugged her tight for a few seconds before letting go and sit straight back up. To be honest, ~~I didn't want to let go.~~ "Yes, we should sleep."

I could hear my heart breaking, her life fading, and my own body trembling as I lied back down next to her.

She closed her eyes, still smiling. I knew she wouldn't open them again but I didn't know anything else to do. Help was coming, but it was too late now. Everything's too late now.

I moved closer to her. I didn't even get the chance to tell her I loved her. I regretted everything that happened. I should have taken the strong attack, not her, my lady, and my life.

I saw her touch over the lower part of her body, feeling her broken bones. I bit my lip, knowing that she'd never forgive me. I wanted to say sorry. I couldn't now.

I could feel her grip my hands tight as she took her final breath. This was it. I wanted to revenge for her, but it isn't what she wants. Instead of bawling my eyes out and screaming my heart out, I just scooted closer to her and kissed her forehead.

 

_"Sweet dreams, my love."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when u step on a bug
> 
> no, jk
> 
> ily guys but i love le angst too


End file.
